Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge
April 6, 2004 * March 26, 2004 * March 26, 2004 * March 26, 2004 * March 26, 2004 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }}__TOC__ Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! game for PC also it's the second one of the three Power of Chaos game series. The game adds 466 cards, including the 155 cards from the previous game, Yugi the Destiny and 311 new cards. In Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge, duelists can create more strategic combos to ultimately defeat the head of Kaiba Corporation and Yugi's nemesis, Seto Kaiba. The game also features a new menu and dueling field style with sleek mechanical interface. Tutorials Here are some combos that may prove useful in duels. New combos that use these same basic techniques may also be discovered. ---- 001 - Tribute Rebirth This combo allows you to get rid of one of your opponent's monsters and also summon and attack with your own powerful monster. "Tribute to The Doomed" and "Monster Reborn" are necessary for this combo. ---- 002 - Salvage Pot Using "Pot of Greed", this combo allows you to draw a pair of cards of your choice from the top five cards in your deck. In addition to "Pot of Greed", "Big Eye" is also necessary. ---- 003 - Sudden Despair This combo works with monsters that can attack your opponent directly, such as "Jinzo #7". "Axe of Despair" and a monster that can be used for direct attacks are necessary. ---- 004 - Fickle Fate This combo is a counter-combo, designed to be used in response to an opponent's attack. The "Tailor of the Fickle" card is necessary. ---- 005 - Goblin Ambush This combo allows you to force your opponent to discard their hand. "Robbin' Goblin" and a monster that can be used for direct attacks are necessary. ---- 006 - Witch of Pain This combo sends your opponent's monster to the Graveyard, and at the same time allows you to add a monster to your hand. "Share the Pain" and "Witch of the Black Forest" are necessary for this combo. ---- 001 - Tribute Rebirth ---- (You begin with "Monster Reborn", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Tribute to The Doomed", "Kazejin" and "Negate Attack" in hand. Youropponent begins with a "Vorse Raider" in attack position on his field;you will draw "Block Attack" at the beginning of the round.) First, activate "Tribute to The Doomed", and discard a powerful monsterfrom your hand. (activate "Tribute to The Doomed", discard "Kazejin")A powerful monster on your opponent's Field is destroyed.(destroy "Vorse Raider")Then, activate "Monster Reborn" and return the monster you discarded from your hand to the Field. (activate "Monster Reborn"; you may only select "Kazejin") Now, use this monster to attack. ---- 002 - Salvage Pot ---- (You begin with "King of Yamimakai", "Pot of Greed", "Beautiful Headhuntress", "Block Attack" and "Giant Red Seasnake" in hand; "Big Eye" in defense position on the field. You will draw "Share the Pain" at the beginning of the round.) First, activate the Flip Effect of "Big Eye". (Flip Summon "Big Eye") At this point, return the card you will draw with "Pot of Greed" to the top of the Deck. (Select order of cards to be drawn) By activating "Pot of Greed" to draw the cards you selected, you can ensure the cards you need will be added to your hand. (activate "Pot of Greed") ---- 003 - Sudden Despair ---- (You begin with "Mesmeric Control", "Corroding Shark", "Axe of Despair", "Bean Soldier" and "Fake Trap" in hand; "Jinzo #7" in attack position on the field. Your opponent begins with a "Prevent Rat" in defense position on his field.) Equip the monster with "Axe of Despair". (Equip Jinzo #7 with Axe of Despair)Now use this monster to perform a direct attack on your opponent. (perform direct attack on your opponent using "Jinzo #7") The Spell Card "Axe of Despair" is a powerful card that increases ATK by 1000. It's perfect for a surprise attack at the beginning of a Duel. ---- 004 - Fickle Fate ---- (You begin with "Monster Reborn", "Mesmeric Control", "Faith Bird", "Dragon Seeker" and "Stim-Pack" in hand; "Maha Vailo" is set in an attack position on the field while "Tailor of the Fickle" is set in a face-down position on the field. Your opponent begins with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in attack position on his field and will equip this monster card with "Axe of Despair"; he will lose 50 Life Points by the end of the "Fickle Fate" combo tutorial.) "Tailor of the Fickle" is a Spell Card that allows you to move an equipped card to a different monster. Including the equipped card, their monster has a total ATK of 4000, while yours has an ATK of 1550. You will lose 2450 Life Points! (If you attempt to activate "Tailor of the Fickle" before your opponent attacks, you will receive the message "But don't activate your card yet.")Now! Activate "Tailor of the Fickle"! (activate "Tailor of the Fickle", then designate the Equip Card that you wish to switch over)Select "Axe of Despair", equip it to "Maha Vailo". The ATK of "Maha Vailo", including the card's original effect, becomes 3050. Your opponent has declared their target, and unable to change it, they attack. The opponent's monster is destroyed, and you are able to inflict 50 points of indirect damage. ---- 005 - Goblin Ambush ---- (You begin with "Mesmeric Control", two "Block Attack" cards, "UFO Turtle" and "Jinzo #7" in hand; "Robbin' Goblin" is set in a face-down position on the field. Your opponent begins with a "Prevent Rat" in defense position on his field; you will draw "Mystical Sheep#1" at the beginning of the round, while opponent will discard "Negate Attack before the end of the "Goblin Ambush" combo tutorial.) You will need to Set "Robbin' Goblin" during the turn before you want to use the combo. Now, use a monster with direct attack ability like "Jinzo #7" to attack. (summon "Jinzo #7", perform direct attack on your opponent using "Jinzo #7")Declare your opponent as the target of the attack. At this point, activate "Robbin' Goblin".(activate "Robbin' Goblin")Due to "Robbin' Goblin" effect, your opponent must discard their hand. ---- 006 - Witch of Pain ---- (You begin with "Block Attack", "Stim-Pack", "Dragon Seeker", "King of Yamimakai" and "Share the Pain" in hand; "Witch of the Black Forest" in defense position on the field; and three "Giant Red Seasnake" cards in the Graveyard. Your opponent begins with a "Prevent Rat" in defense position on his field; you will draw "Mesmeric Control" at the beginning of the round.) You will need to have "Share the Pain" in your hand and "Witch of the Black Forest" on your field. In the main phase, activate "Share the Pain". Declare "Witch of the Black Forest" as the Tribute. (activate "Share the Pain", declare "Witch of the Black Forest" as the Tribute)Due to the effect of "Share the Pain", your opponent must also use one of their monsters as a Tribute.As "Witch of the Black Forest" is sent to the Graveyard, its effect is activated, allowing you to draw a monster from your deck and add it to your hand. (select "Giant Red Seasnake")If you haven't performed Normal Summon, you will be able to summon the monster you drew in the step above.(summon "Giant Red Seasnake" to end "Witch of Pain" combo tutorial) Decks Kaiba's Quotes Theses are the quotes Kaiba says during the game (taken from the game's data files): Entering a duel: Quote 1: "Let's see if you're worthy of calling yourself a duelist." Quote 2: "For you, victory is not in the cards." Quote 3: "If you even think for a second you're going to win, you're lying to yourself." Won Duel: Quote 1: "You lost, but, you've earned my respect as a duelist." Quote 2: "I compliment you on making it this far, but you'll never be able to defeat me." Quote 3: "Hahahaha! A pathetic dog like you never had a chance, against a champion like me." Lost Duel: Quote 1: "Don't think you've seen the last of me, I will get my revenge!" Quote 2: "Gwah... this is impossible. How can an amateur take me down?!" Quote 3: "Drill this into your head! Your dueling skills didn't beat me, I only lost because you had the luck of the draw!" Drawn Duel: Quote: "I can't believe I let a miserable twerp fight me to a draw..." During Duel: Quote 1: "Prepare to feel the touch of cold steel, as I summon my Vorse Raider!" Quote 2: "I summon my fateful servant, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" Quote 3: "With this card, I will eradicate you into oblivion." - About to Tribute Summon. Quote 4: "Ah, too bad, your luck has come to an end." - About to Tribute Summon. Quote 5: "I offer my monster as a tribute." Quote 6: "I offer two of my monsters on the field as a tribute." Quote 7: "I summon Judge Man!" Quote 8: "I summon Swordstalker!" Quote 9: "I summon Gadget Soldier!" Quote 10: "That's impossible!" - You are about to Tribute Summon or Special Summon from your hand. Quote 11: "This card represents my pride and soul as a duelist... I summon my almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Quote 12: Fusion Summon! - His fusion animation forms the Fusion Monster. Quote 13: "Hmm... A fusion..." - During your fusion animation. Quote 14: "Ahahahahahah! Let me introduce you to my ultimate servant!" - Chooses Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as the Fusion Monster to be Fusion Summoned. Quote 15: "Prepare yourself! I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" - Summons Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Quote 16: "I switch it to Attack Position!" Quote 17: "I switch it to Defense Position." Quote 18: "It's all over, for you." - Destroys your Level 5 or higher monster or is about to Tribute Summon. Quote 19: "Ah! You!!!" - You destroy his Level 5 or higher monster. Quote 20: "Flip Summon!" - Followed by Quote 21 if the monster has a Flip Effect. Quote 21: "The effect activates at the same time." Quote 22: "Flip! Unfortunately for you, your attack triggered my monster's effect!" Quote 23: "Your pathetic attacks will never reach me, my Ancient Lamp's effect activates!" Quote 24: "I activate my Spell Card." Quote 25: "Raigeki!" - Following Quote 24. Quote 26: "Change of Heart!" - Following Quote 24. Quote 27: "How would you feel, when one of your minions decides to serve me? Well, you're about to find out. I activate Soul Exchange!" - Following Quote 24 Quote 28: "I activate Megamorph!" Quote 29: "I activate Mesmeric Control!" Quote 30: "The Field Spell Card activates!" Quote 31: "Ah, so... You're activating a Spell Card?" Quote 32: "I set this card face-down." - Setting a Spell/Trap Card. Quote 33: "Ah, I don't think so." - About to activate a Trap. Quote 34: "Ah, Nice move, but that's the last move you'll ever make!" - About to activate a Trap. Quote 35: "That's not going to work." - About to activate a Trap. Quote 36: "I activate my trap!" - Following Quote 33, Quote 34 or Quote 35. Quote 37: "Trap Hole! - Following Quote 36. Quote 38: "Ring of Destruction!" - Following Quote 36. Quote 39: "Chain!" - Activates a Quick-Play Spell or Trap Card in response to your card's effect. Quote 40: "This will devour your Deck!" - Followed by Quote 42. Quote 41: "Ah, your Deck is finished!" - Followed by Quote 42. Quote 42: "I activate my Crush Card!" - Activating Crush Card Virus. Quote 43: "Hahaha! I activate Negate Attack!" Quote 44: "I'll resurrect a servant from the Graveyard." - About to activate a card that Special Summons a monster from the Graveyard. Quote 45: "Monster Reborn!" - Following Quote 44. Quote 46: "Don't tell me you're trying to resurrect it!" - You activate a card that Special Summons a monster from the Graveyard. Quote 47: "No! I can't believe you Special Summoned it!" - You Special Summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Quote 48: "Wh-What!?" - You activate a Trap, Flip Effect or Special Summon a monster. Quote 49: "Huh, not bad." - You inflict low damage to his high Life Points" Quote 50: "Ohhh!..." - "You inflict medium damage to his high Life Points" Quote 51: "Gwaaah! - You inflict high damage to his Life Points. Quote 52: "Gwaha! That hurt!" - You inflict medium damage to his Life Points or low damage to his low Life Points. Quote 53: "Gwaaaaah! How dare you!?" - You inflict high damage when he has very low Life Points. Quote 54: "Gwaaaaaaaaahhhh!" - His Life Points are reduced to zero. Quote 55 "I end my turn." Shortcut Parameters Here are some undocumented (case-sensitive) shortcut parameters that you can use. You can use them in the following manner: * Click Start. * Click Run. * Type in the program path with the flag(s) (i.e."C:\Program Files\KONAMI\Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge\kaiba_pc.exe"-fps). The quotes are necessary for Windows to handle the spaces. * Press Enter. * -Lspa --------------------- Game text is Spanish. * -Lita --------------------- Game text is Italian. * -Lfra --------------------- Game text is French. * -Lger --------------------- Game text is German. * -Leng --------------------- Game text is English. * -Ljpn --------------------- Game text is Japanese. * -fps ---------------------- FPS tracker appears in upper-left corner * -speedy ---------------------- Faster animations * -e --------------------- Use software emulation for rendering * -h --------------------- Use hardware rendering * -nosound --------------------- Disable game sound * -win --------------------- Run in windowed mode * -16 --------------------- Run in full screen 16 bit color mode * -24 --------------------- Run in full screen 24 bit color mode * -32 --------------------- Run in full screen 32 bit color mode Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge